Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for more and higher quality styles and designs of cremation urns.
One popular design theme for cremation urns is the outdoor/animal theme. Four such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 356,421, 370,767, 370,766 and 370,768, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
Such cremation urn designs may include rather delicate features and the like which could be subject to damage and/or breakage during the handling thereof. It would therefore be desirable to provide a means of protecting such delicate features of a cremation urn yet without obstructing the view thereof.
Further, in the case of U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 356,421 and 370,767, which include dolphins suspended above rock and/or coral as if swimming in water, it would be desirable to more closely simulate the water in which the dolphins or other aquatic animals are swimming.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a cremation urn which includes a means of protecting yet not obstructing delicate features thereof.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cremation urn which more closely simulates water in which aquatic animals are swimming.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cremation urn which creates a more visually appealing and life-like three dimensional appearance, whether in the case of aquatic animals swimming in water, or in the case of, for example, birds flying in the air.